Célébrité cachée
by FifiLapin
Summary: Bella est la souffre douleur de tous au lycée. Mais peu de gens savent qui elle est vraiment: une artiste. Ils la nomment la chanteuse sans visage. TwoSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Je viens avec une nouvelle fiction. C'est un Two shot. Cette histoire me traîne dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et dites-moi tout. N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage.

Fifilapin3

Mes affaires tombent et tout le contenu de mon casier est éparpillé par terre. Edward Cullen vient de renverser mes livres et mes cahiers. Ils rigolent tous et se moquent. Je suis l'attraction du jour. Pas une semaine, une journée tranquille. Le souffre-douleur du lycée, c'est moi. Juste parce que mes habits ne sont pas les plus classes, mes ongles ne sont pas les plus vernis, mon visage n'est pas le plus maquillé, mon soutien-gorge n'est pas le plus rembourré. Je dois dire que les élèves de ce lycée sont tombés bien bas. Ils accordent trop importance à l'apparence.

Je ramasse mes affaires et claque la porte de mon casier. Il ne me reste que quelques cours avant le midi. J'arrive à ma salle de classe et m'installe à ma place.

Durant le cours je reçois une boulette de papier dans mes cheveux. Je la ramasse et lis ce qui est écrit:

"-Rejoins-moi ce soir après les cours sur le parking. EC"

C'est paspossible. C'est la première fois qu'Edward me parle normalement. Enfin il le fait par l'intermédiaire d'un papier. Mais comme même. C'est déjà ça.

Je me retourne vers Edward, ce sont bien ses initiales sur le mot. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve qu'il le pense. S'il croit que je vais me rendre à son rendez-vous comme ça il se trompe. Ca sent encore l'humiliation. Ce connard arrogant est vraiment détestable. Lui et ses amis me font vivre un enfer dans ce lycée. Les pires sont Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Jessica et Mike. Ils sont tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres. Il reste comme même une chose qu'ils ne savent pas.

Je suis Bells.

La chanteuse sans visages comme ils disent dans les journaux. C'est mes musiques qui tournent dans les discothèques. Tout le monde a déjà entendue mes chansons. J'ai horreur de la célébrité alors j'ai choisi de ne pas montrer mon visage. J'ai reçu de nombreux prix, mes fans se comptent par millions sans que personnes ne me reconnaissent

J'ai continué à aller au lycée malgré mon succès. J'ai changé d'établissement au cours de cette année car j'ai déménagé. Mon père a été muté. Seul mon Charlie avec qui je

vis sans ma mère et Rosalie sont au courant de ma carrière. Rosalie c'est ma meilleure amie depuis toute petite. On s'est connus à la maternelle. Je n'avais pas d'amis et je me souviens encore lorsqu'elle est venue me proposer son gouter. Depuis on a toujours étés inséparables. Je l'aime comme une sœur. C'est une grande blonde sulfureuse et croqueuse d'hommes. Enfin elle n'est plus comme ça depuis qu'elle a rencontré Emmett. Je ne le connais pas mais elle m'en parle tout le temps.

Je suis sortie de ma rêverie par la sonnerie. C'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Je suis encore seule à ma table. Comme toujours. Je mange le peu de choses sur mon plateau en attendant que le groupe d'Edward viennent me voir. Ils sont là tous les midis. Chaque jours une méchanceté différente. Ils arrivent et se moquent encore de moi tandis que j'attends qu'ils aient finis. Je subis sans rien dire. Des fois c'est une assiette pleine de sauce sur la tête. Ils me font tombée de ma chaise, renversent mon plateau...J'en ai vue pleins.

Je les vois arriver. Ils rigolent ensemble et me dévisagent. Une fois à ma table Tanya renverse mon plateau par terre. Les autres s'installent à ma table.

"-Alors Bella, toujours aussi maigre. Toujours aussi mal-fringués."

C'est Alice l'hystérique fan de mode. Ils continuent leur cirque et au moment de partir Edward me lance:

"-Hum...Bella, on se dit à ce soir."

Il fait signe à sa table de se lever et ils partent tous. Bizarre. D'habitude il passe plus de temps à m'embêter. Même pas deux insultes et ils ont juste renversé mon plateau. Je ramasse les dégâts de Tanya sous les rires des tables voisines. Je récupère mon sac et pars en cours. Les heures suivantes sont difficiles. Mike m'a, en sortant des cours, mit une main aux fesses. Ce qui m'a valu un croche patte de la part d'une Jessica dans les couloirs. Enfin j'arrive à ma voiture. Un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit dès que j'entre dedans. Au moins je suis tranquille dedans. Par la fenêtre, j'aperçois Cullen au loin qui m'attends. S'il croit que je vais le rejoindre il se trompe. Je m'apprête à démarrer, jetant un dernier regard à Edward. Il ne peut être sincère pour ce rendez-vous. Le grand arbre de la cour est connu pour être le lieu du premier baiser de tous. C'est un coin un peu isolé et tranquille. Les grandes feuilles créées une atmosphère intime et romantique. Je le vois appuyé contre le tronc à attendre.

Je coupe violement le contact et cours vers l'arbre. Si c'est encore un de leurs plans pour m'humilier alors c'est pas grave, je m'y jette dedans. J'arrive à sa hauteur.

"-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais venue."

Edward s'approche de moi ses yeux me dévorent du regard. Il recommence à parler:

"-C'est important Bella, s'il te plait laisse-moi terminer. Je veux te dire que je suis vraiment désolé. Tout ce que l'ont, ce que je t'ai fait subir, c'est mal. Vraiment mal. Je m'en veux beaucoup. Je me rends compte que je suis stupide de te faire ces choses-là. Si j'ai commencé c'est juste parce que tu as été la seule fille qui refuse de sortir avec moi. La seule qui ne veut pas de moi c'est toi. Je sais que cela n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait. Mais je voulais juste que tu me regarde. Que tu fasses attention à moi. Je..je...je t'aime Isabella."

Whoa. Je suis abasourdie par sa déclaration. La sincérité se lit dans ses yeux. Son mea culpa a l'air vrai. Il reprend:

"-Tout les soirs je suis rongé par les remords, je m'en veux. Je me dis que c'est mal ce que je te fais et il m'est même arrivé de pleuré. Tu n'es pas pareil que toutes les pétasses de ce lycée. Je pense tout le temps à toi. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi."

Je suis vraiment émue par sa déclaration. Il s'approche de moi et nous restons proche l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes à nous regarder. Au bout d'un certain moment il penche sa tête et m'embrasse. Son baiser est doux et tendre. Nous fermons les yeux et nos langues bataillent ensembles. Je ressens comme des millions de papillons dans mon cœur. Il pose son bras sur ma hanche alors que je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils sont soyeux. Je ressens pleinement toutes les merveilleuses sensations que me procure ce baiser. Un coup porté sur ma tête interromps notre baiser. Je porte ma main vers l'endroit où j'ai mal et perçois un liquide qui coule. Ce n'est pas du sang mais un œuf.

On m'a lancé un œuf!

Un deuxième arrive dans mon dos. J'interroge Edward du regard. Lui non plus ne comprend pas. J'espère vraiment que sa déclaration n'était pas dans le but de m'humilier encore plus. Je tourne la tête et vois les potes d'Edward sortirent des buissons. Edward s'écarte vivement et ses amis me bombardent d'œufs. Je suis couverte de liquide dégoutant et ils rigolent tous. Lui il me fixe tristement.

Alors c'était ça. Il n'a pas changé et m'a menti. Alors que j'y croyais vraiment. Les larmes sortent d'elle mêmes. Et je cours vers ma voiture.

"-Bella attends!"

Il me poursuit et je lui claque violement ma portière devant son nez. Alors que je mets en route le moteur Edward frappe contre ma vitre. Les autres élèves rigolent en me voyant ainsi.

C'est l'humiliation de trop.

J'arrive chez moi et monte les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. J'appelle alors mon producteur et lui explique ce que je veux faire.

Voilà comment j'en suis arrivé là. J'attends que le rideau s'ouvre. Ce soir je vais montrer mon visage. Je montrer qui je suis et je vais chanter. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je ne vais plus au lycée. Rosalie est ici avec moi. Elle me tient la main avant mon entrée. Elle me rassure.

"-Mesdames et Messieurs. Pour la première fois ce soir! Nous accueillons la plus grande star du moment! Ses tubes vous ont fait danser. Elle une chanteuse hors pairs. Mais attention si elle doit son succès ce n'est certainement pas grâce à son physique! Car personne ne sait à quoi elle ressemble. Voilà un an que vous la connaissez mais jamais personne n'a vu son vrai visage alors laissez-moi ce soir vous montrez la vrai Bells!"

Les gens applaudissent. Rosalie me lâche. Les rideaux s'ouvrent.

La musique commence et la chanson aussi. Je chante sans fausses notes et danse sans faux pas. Au moment ou le refrain commence j'enlève mon masque. Ils voient qui je suis. Je continue ma chanson. Je vais même dans le public. Ce soir c'est ma revanche sur la vie. Ma revanche sur eux, sur mes bourreaux. La chanson est finie mais pas le spectacle. Le show ne fait que commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Le bruit des gouttes d'eau atterrissant dans l'évier résonnent comme une minuterie. J'ai enfilé mon vieux jeans moulant et mon sweat préféré. Je suis immobile à attendre que mon sort vienne. J'attends, encore et encore. La sonnerie du téléphone me fait me lever pour aller décrocher.

"-Bella, c'est Rose."

Je respire un grand coup avant de lui répondre.

"-J'ai peur Rosalie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ça va aller. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Tu leur a tous fermer leur clapet. C'est ta vengeance.

-Je ne veux pas. Je veux que l'on m'oublie. J'en suis malade à être le centre de l'attention. Tu sais bien.

-Ca fait partit du métier Bella.

-Je voulais juste faire partager ma musique pas être célèbre. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas.

-Ca va aller Bella, je te laisse. N'oublie pas que j'arrive pour les vacances. Pense à nous et tout ira bien.

-Ne me laisse pas Rosalie..."

Elle a raccroché.

C'est l'heure.

Je sors alors de la maison. Avant de rentrer dans ma voiture, je jette un regard vers ma maison. Elle est grand, trop grande.

Je n'ai jamais manqué d'argent. Mon père en gagne beaucoup. C'est même pour ça que je suis au lycée de Forks. C'est un lycée tellement bien réputé que c'est là ou vont tous les enfants des plus riches. J'y suis rejetée car je n'accepte pas tout ce gaspillage d'argent. Ces fils à papa pleins aux As à a peine dix-sept ans me dégoutaient. Et ces fausses blondes peinant à marcher du haut de leurs talons aiguillent Jimmy Choo. Je me contente du nécessaire. Pour moi la simplicité est importante. Tant de personnes vivent dans la pauvreté et la misère. Je n'ai que des jeans et des tee-shirts simples. Je n'ai pas le dernier portable à la mode ni des chaussures hors de prix. Pour moi tout cela est inutile. De ce fait je ne me suis pas faite beaucoup d'amis. Et je suis seule.

Je me suis réfugié dans la musique. Le chant et la composition c'est toute ma vie. Je me comportais comme un meuble avec les gens et je détestais que l'on s'intéresse à moi. C'est pour ceci que je ne me suis pas montré au grand jour.

Je sors de mes réflexions car je suis arrivé devant l'école. Tous se retournent vers moi. Je sors.

Un grand silence règne dans le parking. Personne ne parle. Les personnes présentes ne bougent pas et me fixe.

Mes chaussures claquant sur le sol alors que j'avance vers l'entrée brisent le silence.

Je me sens toute chose en poussant les portes du lycée. Dans les couloirs les élèves me fixent. Même les professeurs. Personne ne m'adresse la parole. Seul Angela vient me voir dès que je m'installe à ma place habituelle.

"-Bella c'est bien toi Bells alors ?"

Je baisse les yeux et soupire un "Oui". Elle tire la chaise et s'installe à mes côtés. Cette fille ne m'a jamais humiliée ni même rit de moi. Elle me questionne sur ma musique et mes débuts. Je réponds sincèrement sans lever la tête. Elle continue à me parler et lorsque la sonnerie retentit je relève la tête...

Toute la classe était en cercle autour de moi et d'Angela. Il avait écouté notre conversation. Terriblement gênée, je m'enfonce dans ma chaise et sort un cahier. Heureusement le professeur entre demande aux autres élèves de s'asseoir à leur place. Ô miracle, tous mes cours de la matinée sont dans la même salle. Je passe les intercours au fond de la salle avec les écouteurs collés aux oreilles. Malheureusement l'heure du midi arrive bien trop rapidement à mon gout. Je décide de sortir la dernière de la classe. Je mets mon sac à dos sur mes épaules et sort discrètement dans le couloir. Une main m'attrape brusquement le poignet et une voix que je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître retentit.

"-Bella."

_Il_ est là.


End file.
